Eclipsa Escapes
by Gracekim20
Summary: Set after 'Toffee', Star and Moon face different challenges after Toffee's demise and must be if another threat appears. Over time Eclipsa breaks out of her prison, will Moon be able to protect her daughter from her or will Star have to grow up quickly to face her ninth-great grandmother? (Spoilers and other characters appear. Set before Universal knights as well)(On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Eclipsa's escape! (Nova edition)

 **Nova is my latest OC but she's based on the monster Star seen in the Moonoffee AU and some parts of this is based on the Monster Marco theory with some additional twists from Eclipsa.**

 **This is set after the episode 'Toffee' so there are some spoilers for the battle of mewni season 3 premier episodes guys.**

 **Oh and I do reference the Star and Marco live chat in this so remember to watch that so you get the reference.**

 **All PJ Masks characters and locations belong to the creators, i'm just borrowing them for the story.**

-Flashback-

 _The minion proceeded to do so and a figure with a black cloak came out._

 _"_ _I need your help to revive a fallen comrade that was killed by a small monster" the figure requested._

 _"_ _And why's that?" Aku asked._

 _"_ _Because he was once our general and my father!" the figure cried._

 _"_ _And what of your mother" Aku asked with intrigue._

 _"_ _She's not part of this equation" the figure growled._

 _"_ _So, you're from a different timeline like that Ashi girl. Hmmm… I'll see what I can do but I don't know how my powers will affect your world." Aku replied._

 _"_ _If you do this for me, I will help you recruit Eclipsa for your plan. I have a friend from the outside who can help me get information of her progress and find any other potential villains to help you out" The figure explained._

 _"_ _And just who is this outside friend of yours?" Aku asked._

 _"_ _Rasticore, CJ, Diablo (Maleficent's raven) and Salem's spies. And if you're wondering what my name is…. It's Nova" The figure replied._

 _"_ _Well, Nova, good luck with retrieving Eclipsa for me. I'm sure there will be a war in their future" Aku called out as Nova turned to leave._

 _-end of flashback-_

Star was getting used to the idea of having a brand-new wand design for the second time and Marco being in Mewni with her.

Getting to talk to people from different dimensions with the special satellite her dad installed was heaps of fun but all they ever asked were these 'starco' questions.

 _Mom used dark magic because she didn't know how to handle having so much responsibility and basically was forced to grow up so soon, it's so heartbreaking to know that_ she thought.

Moon had returned from an unknown location the day after Toffee was 'killed' by Ludo with a relived look on her face.

"I think we'll be fine at the moment so what's for tea?" Moon had asked.

"Er…" River had trailed off.

Moon looked at the state of the castle.

"Broom, now" She said, sternly.

After that, the castle was back in order.

"I just hope the magic commission are ok…" Moon sighed.

"Moon pie, um I'm king of eagles now after they saved my life" River confessed.

"hmmm…. Ok but don't do anything foolish, Dear" Moon stated.

"So, um do you think Toffee is truly dead?" Marco asked.

"I think so, Ludo smashed him good with that pillar" Star replied although she wasn't totally certain.

"I need to go check on my parents so I'll be back soon" Marco stated.

"I'll be here continuing my progress with Mom" Star pointed out.

Marco waved to her as he opened a portal to Earth and went through.

Later that night, Marco and Star somehow had the same dream.

 _-Dream-_

 _Marco's skin was paler than normal as his right arm was tinted purple as he wore a warrior suit with a sun design on the back._

 _Star was wearing a night-themed battle armour with stars dotted on it._

 _Monster arm flashed in their minds as Marco led the monster army with Eclipsa, Revived Toffee and a mysterious figure beside him while Star led the mewmans along with Buff Frog and Dennis in a clash._

 _-end of dream-_

"Holy cow! Marco is part monster and it's all my fault!" Star wept as she shed a lot of tears.

-Back at Aku's lair-

"Demencia, I need you to find the deception known as….Starscream from the Prime universe" Aku ordered.

With the help of Nova's 'friends', he had been able to get Demencia on to his side in exchange to help her get Black Hat to return her crazy affections for him.

Demencia has a navy-blue vest with a hood that has a reptilian animal on it, presumably a dragon, with her large ponytail coming out of it. She has pink and lime green hair and one eye with a yellow iris. She has blue and red mis-matched shoes and leggings, with a metal cuff on one of her ankles.

"Yes, sir" Demencia stated as she raced away into a portal to find Starscream with a picture of his normal appearance and jet form side-by-side to identify him.

Starscream was currently a lone, rouge Deception, on the run for his own agenda.

He was a grey-silver robot with red eyes and a red line on his forehead with his de-transformed wings on his back.

Demencia saw Starscream flying in his fighting jet form after to find the Autobot and grinned.

"Target acquired" She smiled mischievously.

However back in Mewni….

The Magic High Commission returned from the sanctuary, full revived, to the Butterfly Castle.

Moon was busy talking to River as the castle was being repaired.

"I saw Star in her new mewberty form. You remember what Baby said, if SHE breaks out of her prison; She'll go after Star due to her incredible power and possibly the monsters as well" Moon was saying with great fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, dear. If Marco's parents are ok with Star coming back for the summer and you go there every other day to check on Star and give her magic tips; we can get through this" River reassured her.

"Moon, Eclipsa's not going to escape, is she?" Heckapoo asked.

"I certainly hope not" Moon replied, solemly.

After a while, Star decided to go back to Earth due to Toffee being defeated and Ludo on his quest to find his true self again.

While there for the summer, she did her best to try to make peace with her feelings as Marco sat down with her to talk about the 'other issues' she had left behind when she had returned home.

"Um Star, I know you confessed that you like me as more than a friend but I'm currently dating Jackie so right now it just wouldn't work out. Otherwise, I'd be labelled as 'Safe kid player'" Marco shuddered at the word 'player'.

"I know, Marco. That's why I was afraid to admit it" Star sighed.

"Tell you what, why don't we all go out for ice cream?" Marco suggested.

"I'd like that. I can invite Janna to join the ice cream club" Star laughed.

"Yes, Janna Banana can join too" Marco agreed.

Over time, the crack on Eclipsa's prison expanded.

Eclipsa has short, poofy teal hair, grayish-purple eyes, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She wears a long, black Gothic-themed dress, a large black sun hat with gray and white feathers and a thorny branch, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, and gray elbow-length gloves. Eclipsa also has maroon-colored lipstick and black mascara. Underneath her gloves, her hands are dark purple with purple veins sprouting out on her arm.

At this time, Nova was going through different dimensions with her green dimensional scissors.

Most time past as the crystal shattered into pieces.

Eclipsa was free!

Nova got an energy reading and went to Rhombulus' crystal dimension.

"I have a feeling that a lot more time has happened since I last saw Moon…" Eclipsa mused to herself.

Nova was still walking until she stopped and gasped.

"Eclipsa! You're finally free. I have a favour to ask" Nova exclaimed.

"What is it, child?" The Queen of Darkness asked.

"I would like you to help me revive Toffee, a former monster general and the one that almost caused all magic to be lost in Mewni" Nova requested.

"And why should I do that?" Eclipsa questioned.

Nova removed her hood.

She had long hair like both Teen Moon and Star but it was a lighter shade of blue and brown eyes however she had grey skin and broken heart cheekmarks.

She was Star from an Alternative universe!

"I see, given your circumstances, I'll see what I can do to help" Eclipsa promised.

Eclipsa thought really hard.

"Why don't we pay Moon a little visit?" Eclipsa suggested.

Nova nodded in agreement.

"I'd advise you to keep your hood on, since you're from a different universe if anyone else sees your appearance, they would get very confused." Eclipsa warned her as Nova covered her face with her hood again.

"Now let's go visit Moon" Eclipsa grinned as she led Nova out of the crystal Dimension and into a portal to Mewni castle.

 _XXXX_

Aku contacted CJ for a new mission.

"I need you to go to the town of Nachteule (Night Owl) where the PJ Masks live to recruit some villains. I'm going to give them an upgrade for my team" Aku ordered.

"Yes, sir" CJ replied as she opened a portal to that location and went through.

"Once everything is in place and Nova's side of the bargain is done; I'll prepare for when I see that foolish Samurai again" Aku stated.

To be continued….

 **It was a pretty long first chapter but it was totally worth it. I know there's elements in this that are not from Star vs but its because this is a tie-in story and I'm setting up Aku's big plan of the future.**

 **Nachteule is a fan name for where the PJ Masks live because that show hasn't given it a name yet.**

 **I plan on giving the PJ Masks' bracelets and powers a backstory eventually.**

 **I'm not focusing in Starco because it's not important to my story so please don't pester me about it in reviews; My story is mainly about what Eclipsa does when she escapes, the aftermath and what Aku plans to do with he on his newly forming team.**

 **However, if you have any suggestions (That is NOT Starco related), feel free to PM me or include them in a review ok?**

 **Thanks.**

 **Don't know when I'll update this and my other stories next because I'm currently on holiday but I'll do what I can.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Nachteule city, PJ Masks, danger and a giant crossover montage!

CJ arrived in Nachteule during the night just as the night villains were emerging.

Nachteule was an average-sized city (?) with the school and playground in the centre about 2 kilometres from Amaya, Greg and Connor's houses but 3 miles from the Museum and other buildings including the Luna lair that was floating around the area and the PJ Mask HQ known but it's code name 'Totempfahl' (Tote pole).

"PJ Masks, we're on our way. Into the night, to save the day!" the trio of 6 year olds chanted in the day time to summon the night.

"Night in the city, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day." The narrator explained who then went on to explain who the heroes were as they transformed:

"Connor becomes: Catboy!"

Connor has light but tan skin, short spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

During the night time, his pajamas consist of a blue shirt with his signature cat symbol in the middle and pants carry the same striped design along with blue slippers(In the day time: He wears a teal shirt covering a white T-shirt. He also wears light blue pants and red sneakers with lime green shoelaces).

Connor used his bracelet and PJs to transform into Catboy:

As Catboy, he wears a blue one-piece suit resembling a cat with ears, a tail, and many light blue lines. The costume leaves an opening for the lower portion of his face.

"Amaya becomes: "Owlette!"

Amaya has pale skin with long brown hair and brown eyes covered by brown eyeglasses.

During the night time, she wears a pair of red one-piece "onesie" pajamas with pink-colored arms, pink trim, and a pink owl symbol signifying her PJ Masks status. Her pajamas, despite being a "onesie", do not have attached feet so she wears a pair of pink slippers (in the Daytime: She wears a red dress with white trim and pink shoulder covers. She wears a pair of short red leggings under the dress and also has pink shoes).

She transformed into Owlette:

As Owlette, she has red eyes instead of brown eyes. Her costume consists of a red one-piece outfit with a mask resembling a bird's head. Her costume has a pink cape on the back resembling a bird's feathers.

"Greg becomes: "Gekko!"

Greg has pale skin, green eyes and a blond parted hairstyle. In the night-time, his pajamas consist of a pair of light green pants and a shirt featuring a lizard track pattern and his signature Gekko symbol with a white trim (During the daytime, Greg wears a light green sweatshirt with brown drawstrings and beige pants).

He then transformed into Gekko:

He then wore a green one-piece costume with frills and a tail to make him more lizard-like. His mask has an opening for his eyes and the lower portion of his face.

"The PJ Masks!"

The three young heroes were transported their HQ 'Totempfahl' (Totem pole) to assess the area.

It had a PJ Picture Player, a surveillance-like camera to find villains easily, A forcefield to protect the PJ Picture Player, A rocketship function for total disasters and emergencies only with the feature vehicles:

The Cat Car is blue in color with light blue light-up wheels and two headlights (the cat had certain abilities: Cat Roar: The ability to emit sonic sounds causing issues on electronics, Super Speed: The vehicle has a turbo feature, enabling it to move faster, Fire Furballs: Projectile "furballs" can be launched from the grille and Eject: The spring-loaded ability to push Catboy out of the vehicle in an emergency, equipped with a parachute),

The Gekko-mobile is green in color and has six headlights and three sets of treads for traction with a dome-styled window for entry, the ability to be driven underwater and can also climb buildings when needed (It's other abilities: Camouflage: The ability to turn invisible, Amphibious: The vehicle doubles as an underwater vehicle and has retractable treads for moving on land, Wall-Scaling: The treads can scale walls, Tail: The vehicle has a tail that is flexible and movable and Water Jet: The Gekko-mobile can spray a jet of water from its front. When in the Headquarters' garage, it rests in a small pond)

and the Owl-Glider was red with two large headlights for navigation, two large wings for flying and gliding, and two sets of claws on its underside that are used for landing (and also digging when necessary) (its abilities: Flight: The vehicle is capable of flying and gliding, and possesses extreme maneuverability.,Wind Gust: The wings are flexible and are capable of blowing great gusts of wind and Claws: Besides acting as the landing gear, the claws can also be used for digging and grabbing onto objects).

They used the camera to look around the area and saw all of the villains gathering in one place.

Night Ninja and Luna Girl was standing on a platform to address the other villains.

Night Ninja wears a fully-covered navy-blue ninja costume with night time-like stars on it. He has blue eyes.

Luna Girl has white & silver sparkly hair that fades to black towards the end. She wears a black mask over her face and a black and grey suit with a lunar eclipse on it.

Luna Girl owns a hoverboard-like object called the "Luna Board" which she uses as transportation (on occasion she lets her moths take her places).

The Luna Board is a hoverboard that Luna Girl uses to travel around the city. Sometimes, but not often, she will have her moths carry her from place to place if she doesn't feel like using the Luna Board. Luna Girl can also summon the Luna Board by shouting its name out loud. It is dark purple in colour has two large lights under it.

She also owns a "Luna Magnet" which has great force to attract objects she wants.

The Luna Magnet is a handheld device that Luna Girl uses to move almost any object in any direction that she wants. She often uses it to create havoc (and sometimes destruction) to the city. It also has the power to create and launch various force fields such as the Lunar Dome.

The Lunar Dome is pink in colour, and is strong enough to where it can withstand most attacks from all PJ Masks members at once, and can begin changing colours (in a style similar to a strobe light) once shaken or moved. The Lunar Dome also goes underground. The only way out of the Lunar Dome is if Catboy drills through it by performing a dance moved called the "Spinning Tornado" with boost from Super Cat Speed.

In "Catboy's Cloudy Crisis", she used the Luna Magnet to create rain clouds.

"We stole those phones and books from everyone to lure the PJ Masks into a trap" Luna girl was saying.

"We will let you know the rest of the plan once it's safe but here's what you got to do so far…." Night Ninja began as his voice became inaudible within ear shot.

The kids took the Cat Car to reach the villains head on.

CJ found Night Ninja before the PJ Masks arrived.

"Hi there, do you want to be more than just a night villain for a bunch of 6 year olds in PJs?" CJ asked.

"Yes, but how do I do that?" Night Ninja asked.

"My whole theme is night" he added.

"Yeah and I'm the only one with an actual goal!" Romeo cried.

Romeo wears a white lab coat with a bag strapped to his back. Along with his coat, he wears teal covered gloves, grey boots, grey pants, and black goggles. Romeo has fair skin, blue eyes and a black spiky hairdo with a white streak.

"And I was deleted!" Firefly exclaimed.

According to the concept art, Firefly has a black costume and spiky pink hair. Its costume also has bright aqua lines and wings on the back.

"Well if you come with me, I can introduce you to my new boss who can help you become even better villains than you already are" CJ offered.

"But what about the PJ Masks?" Luna Girl asked.

"I'll take care of that" CJ replied as she whistled for help.

Zevon came out with potions of illusions.

"This will make them think you're still here. Also quickly tell me your plan so the illusions act it out" Zevon stated.

"Um, we were going to trap on the moon…..?" Luna girl trailed off.

Firefly face-palmed.

"No, it was a surprise attack from behind to give them a face full of fire energy!" Firefly cried.

CJ sighed.

"Zevon, you better try to tweak this plan so the illusions work better" CJ whispered to him.

He nodded.

"Guys, please we have this covered just follow me if you want to become better villains" CJ stated out loud.

All of the PJ masks villains followed her through a portal to Aku's lair as Zevon acted out his plan and threw a combination of potions around the city and hopped into a see-through portal just the the Cat car arrived.

"Night Ninja, why did you and the other villains steal the books from the library and people's homes?!" Cat Boy demanded.

"Why don't you catch us first?" Firefly taunted.

"Wait a minute, who are YOU?" Owlette asked Firefly in confusion.

"I'm Firefly" Firefly replied, in irritation.

"Owl wings!" Owlette cried as her red wings unveiled so she could fly after Night Ninja and his minions.

Night ninja's minions known as the Ninjalinos wearing fully-covered ninja costumes, similar to Night Ninja's. However, their outfits are a dark purple colour as opposed to Night Ninja's being dark blue.

Catboy used his speed to race after Firefly.

Gekko used his camouflage to sneak after Romeo and Luna Girl.

The outlines of their outfits and symbols lit up when they activated their powers.

Moments later, Oswald came out of the portal to find the heroes tying up the villains together.

"Are you the heroes of this city?" Oswald asked.

"Yes, we're the PJ Masks" Catboy replied.

"I need your help with a team I'm assembling for emergencies. I think you three and another team with dogs on it can help with that goal" Oswald explained.

"Hmm… Can we think it over first?" Gekko asked.

"I think your villains just disappeared" Oswald pointed out as the illusions faded away.

"It was a trick?!" Catboy cried.

"Probably the work of Romeo" Owlette pondered.

"No, it was someone who's really good at illusions and not from your roster of villains" Oswald sighed.

"We'll need a plan for covering where we're going with our parents and school…." Gekko began.

"Don't worry, I cover that problem" Oswald reassured them.

Meanwhile…

Eclipsa made sure Nova stayed hidden from a distance as she arrived at Mewni castle.

She burst through the castle and went straight to the dining room where River and Moon were discussing when she should next visit Star.

Some time past...

Moon sent a message to invite Buff Frog and his children to the castle via the dungeon.

"Buff Frog, I need your help. I need you to protect Star once I get the wand back. Reyes will look after your children, she's under our protection now." Moon pleaded.

"I will protect her with my life, your majesty just be careful with whatever it is you plan on doing" Buff frog stated.

Moon nodded as she used her dimensional scissors to visit Star just as she was getting used being in the 'friend-zone' again as she hung out with Tom, Marco, Jackie and Janna at the beach in the middle of summer.

Star was having fun playing volleyball on the beach with Tom. Jackie, Marco, Janna and Jackie while Marco's parents from afar on their blanket underneath their sun umbrella.

Moon arrived in Marco's home first but saw a note on the fridge that said they were at the local beach.

She used her scissors again to get the right location and saw Star having the time of her life with her friends.

Moon sighed.

 _She looks so happy but I have to do this_ Moon thought.

She forced herself to walk over to the joyful teens and once Star saw her, she lowered her arms as the ball bounced past her.

"Star, what's wrong?" Marco asked.

They followed her gaze and looked visibly surprised.

"Queen Moon, how unexpected of you to join us" Marco said, nervously.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Star asked.

"Star, can I have your wand back please?" Moon asked in a gentle voice but her eyes were full of sorrow and regret.

"Mom…." Star began.

Moon shook her head.

Star understood.

She couldn't tell her what was going on.

Star sighed.

"Fine, here. It's just a tool to harness my magic anyway" Star stated, in a cold voice as she gave Moon the wand.

Her eyes avoided contact with her mother's.

"Thank you, Star and I'm truly sorry for all of this" Moon confessed as she went back through the portal.

Everyone was visibly shocked in silence.

"It's fine guys, we don't have to keep playing beach games now. I'm now curious as to what my mother is up to" Star stated.

"You don't mean…" Janna began.

"Yeah, an adventure for all five of us!" Jackie cried.

"Well, not just yet. I have to scout the area first and Marco has to reassure his parents about the journey" Star pointed out.

 _Mother, what are you hiding?_ Star thought.

-Meanwhile back on Mewni-

Moon headed back into the forest of Certain Death to see if there was a reliable source to find Eclipsa.

Dennis appeared on cue and gave her the address to the shelter Eclipsa had found.

The shelter, on the outside, looked similar to the sanctuary but on the inside, it had statues of past monster generals and kings including Toffee and the Monster general cat monster with bat wings lined up on opposite sides on the walls in chronological order that started from the entrance door pillars, an chadiller hung from the ceiling, wall drapes were dotted on the staircase and the walls, there were at least 10 vending machines that had only snooker bars hidden around the room Moon had walked into, the two bed rooms and the secret basement that was once used for army tactics.

"Wait a minute, this was place the monster army once used to plan for the treaty before Toffee killed Mother!" Moon realised.

She heard a slow clap from afar as Eclipsa came out of the shadows holding two snooker bars and smiling in that scary fashion.

Nova was the one that had clapped for her but stayed in the shadows under orders even as she was mentally seething with rage at the sight of Moon.

"I have what you asked for, 8th-great grandmother. I've fulfilled my part of the bargain so you better not harm my family" Moon hissed.

Eclipsa came over to her relative and took the wand.

It changed back into the pink parasol form she was used to.

"Thank you, Moon" Eclipsa said, with a hint of gratitude.

She then performed the resurrection spell on Toffee's remains which broke the backwards effect on the contract Moon made with her.

When her cheek marks glowed as she performed the spell, Moon's did too.

Then the deed was done.

"Go home, Moon but tell no one what has happened here today" Eclipsa warned.

Moon proceeded to return to the castle.

"Ah, yes. I did threat her that day…. soon your reign is going to end!" Eclipsa stated.

She went out for a stroll before starting her back-up plan and saw Star with Glossarick after leaving Marco with Jackie for a while.

"Hello" Eclipsa smiled.

"Hello, I'm Star. Are you lost?" Star asked.

"No, but I can help you with your friend" Eclipsa offered as she grabbed Glosssarick before he flew away and used magic to heal him.

"How did you do that and teach it to me now" Star requested, in awe.

"That sounds delightful" Eclipsa replied.

Eclipsa taught her the spell and Star practised it.

"Good work, it took me a while to get the hang of magic as I have some self-control issues" Eclipsa confessed.

"Yeah, me too" Star reflected.

"It was nice meeting you" she added.

To be continued….

 **The heat is on, can you guess who Nova's mother is?**

 **All I can say is things are going to get wild pretty soon.**

 **Anyway, if I say anymore I'll spoil everything so see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The fraud queen, secrets reveals and an all-seeing friendship teared...

 **Demencia belongs to the people who made the Black hat shorts. Lord Boxman and Shannon belong to the creators of O.K KO let's be heroes, The Big bad belong to the creators of Hanazuki, all Penn zero characters belong to Disney and the creators and Niko from 'Niko and the sword of light' belong to the creators. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of setting up another story and this very chapter only. Enjoy!**

 **-Flashback-**

"Moon Butterfly, you're looking well. the last time I saw you, you were a 14 or 15 years old girl who had just become queen after losing her mother. That person I see before me is now an adult! Did you try to delay the inevitable?!" Eclipsa cried.

"What? No! Of course, not" Moon replied.

Holy cow! She's on to me! She thought frantically.

Eclipsa looked around.

"Oh, I get it. you never told anyone what you did." At this realisation, Eclipsa smiled in a twisted, creepy fashion.

Moon's eyes widen in fear.

"What are you going to do?" Moon asked as she began to shake in fear.

Eclispa grabbed Moon's right arm.

"First of all, I want you to get the family wand back. Secondly, I'm going to show the whole kingdom your arm to show how you're not so different to me and then… well you'll have to watch to find out" Eclipsa replied as she did a creepy laugh.

"Oh, and that spell I taught you that affected your arms; it only gets worse over time. So, if you don't get that wand for me, I'll kill one of your love ones even if it's your allies" She added.

She then proceeded to find a haven that had a month's supply of snookers for Nova and herself to stay hidden in until Moon brought her the wand.

-end of flashback-

The next day, Eclipsa burst into the Butterfly castle as Moon was on the balcony addressing the Mewman population.

"My subjects, please don't panic. The wand is in safe hands as it is being monitored by our best experts…" Moon began.

Eclipsa silenced the guards as she went through each room that lead to the balcony.

"MOON BUTTERFLY!" She cried.

Everyone stared at where the voice came from as Moon turned around and gasped.

"People of Mewni! Your beloved queen is a fake!" Eclipsa cried as she forcibly removed Moon's gloves and showed her dark purple veined arms and hands.

"She is now my equal and unknown to you all, she used a dark spell when she was 14 and used it a second time which made things worse! Now we are both dark magic USERS!" Eclipsa declared.

This revelation caused an uproar in the whole kingdom as even the magic commission were shocked, Moon ran past a devastated River while crying in despair all the way to the Sanctuary to hide out in forever.

"My reputation is ruined" Moon wept.

 _Oh Mother, I wish you were here to give me advice_ she thought sorrowfully.

- _Flashback-_

 _"_ _Mother! Mother, can I ride the warnicorn today?" 8 year-old Moon asked._

 _"_ _Of course, dear" her mother, Comet Butterfly replied._

 _"_ _I'll ride with you" She added with a mischievous wink._

 _They rode on their warnicorns to Castle Avarius to visit Moon's friend Avarius, a future lady of the monster nobility._

 _Avarius was a young bird monster and her parents were the current lord and lady of the castle._

 _The mother and daughter duo arrived at the castle in good time._

 _"_ _Remember Moon, we're here to keep the peace by having visited your friend Avarius not just because she's your friend but because her family have been friendly with our family for 12 generations now" Comet remined her._

 _"_ _Yes, mother but can we go inside now, Please?!" Moon begged._

 _Comet chuckled._

 _"_ _Of course, Moon" Comet replied as she mounted of her warnicorn and helped Moon off her steed._

 _"_ _We're going inside now" She added with a smile._

 _After that second visit, Comet suggested to the royal painter to do a portrait of herself with Moon as a present of her._

 _-fast-forward to when Moon was 14-_

 _Moon and her mother had to revisit Avarius and her family as she had been engaged to Brudo of the Ludo family._

 _"_ _Your graces, congratulations with the engagement. I just want you to know that we have a spare building for you in the forest of uncertain death just in case something ever happens to your current castle if you ever need it" Comet reassured them._

 _"_ _Are you going to sign the treaty with General Catilliam Batson?" Avarius' mother asked._

 _"_ _Yes, I intend to as soon as we find here" Comet replied with sympathetic smile._

 _Moon hugged Avarius._

 _"_ _If you ever need me, just give me a call" Moon stated._

 _"_ _Same here" Avarius reaffirmed._

 _"_ _I wish you well with getting to know your future husband" Moon smiled._

 _"_ _I hope you find someone too of your own choice" Avarius replied._

 _This surprised Moon and made her falter slightly._

 _"_ _I'm sure Brudo will be a nice monster for company, my friend. I shall see you soon" Moon said, faintly as she followed Queen Comet._

 _"_ _Good bye, everyone. We shall see you at the wedding" Comet called out before they headed back to Butterfly Castle._

 _However once, Comet got to the council room and Moon was safe in her room; General Catilliam was visibly afraid._

 _"_ _I suggest we get the treaty sigined as fast as possible" he stated._

 _"_ _What's the rush?" Comet asked._

 _"_ _You see, your majesty; There's a general in my army known as 'The Lizard' who doesn't agree with your authority and I'm very afraid that he may do something to stop us from signing the treaty" Catilliam quivered._

 _A vulture monster, that looked similar to the bird Ludo tamed only it was able to talk like the other monster, flew through the castle window with a message._

 _"_ _The one known as 'The Lizard' requests for you to come to the army quarters alone with your wand" The vulture monster reported._

 _"_ _Tell your general, I'll meet him at sunset" Comet stated._

 _"_ _Your majesty, are you sure this is the right move?! What if it's a trap?" Heckapoo cried._

 _"_ _Yeah, what if you need assistance fighting him?" Lekmet pointed out in his goat language as his room-mate Rhombulus translated for him._

 _"_ _I'll be fine. I said sunset so I have time to talk to Moon. Now can you guys give me a minute?" Comet ordered, gently._

 _They all complied as she headed off to Moon's room._

 _Comet knocked on the door._

 _"_ _Come in" was the muffled response._

 _Comet came into the room and sat on Moon's bed beside her._

 _"_ _Moon, I have to go out later today to teach a monster a lesson" Comet confessed._

 _"_ _But you promised we would go to the Johansen kingdom tomorrow!" Moon remined her in a huff._

 _"_ _Moon, my darling. I know I promised that but we can do it another time. Just promise me this: if anything happens to me, I want you try to be strong, avoid crying in public and trust your feelings. It will help you if for some reason you end up replacing me" Comet advised, solemnly._

 _"_ _Mother, this isn't like you. You make it sound like you could die in this fight. Maybe you shouldn't go?" Moon stated._

 _"_ _I can't back out now, that would be chaotic as it might make another war happen in the process." Comet explained._

 _Then she sighed as she looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to set._

 _"_ _I have to start going soon. Do you promise to do what I just said if anything happens?" Comet asked once more._

 _"_ _I promise, mother" Moon replied as she hugged her for the last time._

 _"_ _I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart" Comet promised._

 _Then just like that she was gone to face 'The Lizard' but she didn't come back the next morning and that was when it was announced that she was killed._

 _-end of flashback-_

"I have to be brave, strong and trust my feelings, like you said" Moon whispered as she sat next to the corn vending machine.

 _-_ Back in Echo Creek-

Marco was busy negotiating with his parents while Star tried to think of a plan.

Then she had a brilliant idea.

"Everyone, stay down here. I'll be right back" Star stated as she rushed upstairs to her restored bedroom.

Once she made sure her door was closed.

She dipped down and began to cast the spell.

"I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden." Star chanted.

A purple hole appeared as she pictured her mother in Mewni.

Suddenly, Marco came bursting into the room to check on her but when he saw the spell he looked horrified.

"Are you spying on your mother?! Have you done this to me as well?" Marco cried.

"Marco, it's not what you think" Star began as part of the hole became green and caused the vending machine to burst open suddenly to Moon's shock.

The spell wore off and Star was drained of her energy.

"Star, what was that spell?" Marco demanded.

"It's called 'the All-seeing eye' and when you were on that date with Jackie months back…. I used it to spy on you and almost accidently made you crash" Star confessed.

 _Spying leads to crying_ Glossaryck's voice echoed.

"You spied on Marco?" Janna chimed in.

"Is this true?" Jackie questioned.

"Yes, it's all true" Star replied, sadly.

"It's ok, I'll find out what's going on at home myself" She added as she stole Marco's scissor to make a portal home and then left them on the sofa before she went back home.

When Star arrived back in Mewni, it was in chaos since Moon left.

People were breaking things and shouting in anger in defiance of Queen Moon.

Star gasped in horror.

"What on earth caused this" She wondered.

As she wondered past the angry civilians, Eclipsa brought Nova to where Toffee's remains had been as Toffee had been regenerated back to life through Eclipsa's spell.

"Who are you?" Was Toffee's first concern.

"I'll explain on the way. Thank you, Queen Eclipsa" Nova said as she bowed before taking Toffee by the arm and began to go through a purple portal to Aku's lair.

"Wait, did he want to see me as well?" Eclipsa asked.

Nova nodded.

Eclipsa followed the pair to Aku's lair.

"Eclipsa, we meet at last. I would like you to join my growing team of villains. It's a back-up plan so if my existence is threatened, I'll have powerful support to back me up in a time of need and for strategy" Aku offered.

"Alright but you must let me enact MY plan on Mewni first" Eclipsa stated.

"Deal" Aku replied.

Then Eclipsa returned from Aku's lair to lay the 'breadcrumbs' to her plan.

"Dennis!" Eclipsa called.

Dennis came flying to a hurry to her side.

"yes?"

"Gather all the monsters you can find; I want Toffee's old army to be rebuilt to its former glory and tell Rasticore to come to the castle. I have a special task for him if he can avoid getting killed instantly again" Eclipsa ordered.

Dennis bowed and flew off to gather all the monsters while sending a message to Miss Heinous and Rasticore.

Eclipsa then returned to the castle to watch the chaos unfold from the balcony.

As Eclispa was waiting for Rasticore to arrive….

Toffee was safely delivered to Aku.

"Well done, young one. Now, you may find other individuals that might be of use to me" Aku ordered.

Nova went off to recruit more villains like Lord Boxman, Shannon (The robot), The Milkman from 'Penn Zero part-time hero', the big bad and Demencia with persuasion and mind control.

Lord Boxman was rather round with pale yellow skin, pale green hair on the right side of the head, one regular eye and red robot eye with the yellow metal face-plate on the left eye and with the yellow cyborg hand on the left hand wearing a white lab coat, with a dark blue tie, black pants and boots from OK KO let's be heroes.

Demencia has a navy-blue vest with a black skirt and a bright lime hood that has a reptilian animal on it, presumably a dragon with yellow eyes and black slits along with dark reddish-purple horns sticks out of the top of the hood, pointing inwards with her large long, fluffy pony tail comes out from the back of the hood, reaching far past her feet, and its end curling into a semi-circle.

She has pink and lime green hair with her bangs swept off to the right side of her face and one eye with a yellow iris while her left eye was contracted.

She wore a dark pink and purple striped arm sleeve with a thumb hole on her left arm, a black, spiked dog collar bracelet is on her left wrist, a dark fingerless glove on her right hand, striped stockings the same colours as her arm sleeve, but most of the stocking on the right leg is ripped off, save for her upper thigh, an ankle cuff, similar to those used in old-fashioned prisons on her left ankle with her red right shoe and cadet blue left shoe being white at the front, soles and where the tongue and the laces would be but the sides of the shoes were coloured.

This was while Oswald was recruiting Niko, Pirate Maria and Boat Maria at the same time.

Meanwhile back in Echo Creek….

"Should I go after Star?" Janna asked.

"No, it's alright. I'll go" Jackie volunteered.

"Why? She SPIED on us!" Marco remaindered her.

"I know but I want to try and help if I can" Jackie pointed out.

"I'll come" Tom offered.

"And me" Janna added.

"Fine, go. I'm not coming" Marco said, bitterly.

"Take my scissors" He added.

Janna snatched the scissors and opened a portal.

"Bye!" Janna sang as they all dived through the portal before Marco could respond.

About 30 minutes had past as Rasticore arrived at the Butterfly castle.

"I am here, Mistress" He announced.

"Ah, Rasticore. I need you to pay a visit to Earth. I'm aware that Moon has a daughter and well if you find anyone of monster blood even if it's just a little. Bring them here so I can help them unleash their monster side" Eclipsa ordered.

"Understood" Rasiticore replied as he used his chainsaw to make a portal for Echo Creek and began to look for 'Princess Marco'.

"Heinous, the one who started it all" Eclipsa said, solemnly.

-Flashback-

When Moon was 9 years old, she was taken to meet Vereine Heinous, a cousin of Comet Butterfly through her father's side.

Vereine was about the same age as Comet at that time and noticed how upbeat and bright Moon was.

It made her ill.

"Cousin Vereine, why are you so unhappy?" Moon asked.

"My parents wanted me to be a 'Proper lady' but I kept failing all those years as a child and they hurt me for it" Vereine confessed.

"Vereine, she hasn't learnt that subject yet in her princess studies. Be mindful of her age" Comet warned Vereine, sternly.

"One day, I will find a way to make myself a proper lady even if I have to use you as a TEST subject" Vereine whispered in Moon's ear.

This made Moon very upset as she cried for her mother in tears.

After that encounter, she didn't see Moon again until briefly before Comet's death.

"Ah, Cousin Moon. I have built a school for princesses to learn to be proper ladies. Maybe when you're queen, you can approve it for me?" Miss Heinous suggested.

"I'll think about it" Moon replied, sourly.

-Fast-forward to after Comet's death to the newly-christened St Olga's-

"It's wonderful, now to find the right video tapes and machines to get my dream in play" Miss Heinous jumped for joy.

"Miss Heinous? I'm here to apply for the assistant position?" a voice asked.

It was Gemini, Miss Heinous' future minion.

"Hmmm….You'll have to do for now. Can you see if you can find one of the Septarsis soldiers for me?" Miss Heinous asked.

"Wasn't that monster army scattered by Queen Moon?" Gemini asked.

"Don't mention that name again and yes, she did. I want you to find the strongest lizard monster you can find and hurry; I want my machine to be working by the time parents start sending applications here!" Miss Heinous demanded.

"Yes, mistress. Am I hired?" Gemini asked, hurriedly.

"Yes, now go!" Miss heinous cried.

Gemini rushed away from the castle to find one of the special lizard: Rasticore….

-End of Flashback-

As Star and Jackie found their way closer to Butterfly castle, their eyes widen.

Eclipsa's image was being painted everywhere along with monster symbols by the civilians in their uncontrollable rage!

"Where's my mother?!" Star cried.

"She's at the sanctuary. Eclipsa revealed her mistakes to all of Mewni" Reyes replied, sadly.

The two friends rushed to the sanctuary.

"Mom, Why was Eclipsa crystalised?" Star asked.

"She ran off with a monster and left her people behind!" Moon confessed.

"Wait, she was trapped because she fell in LOVE?!" Star gasped.

"There is so much more to it than that" Moon pointed out, bitterly.

When they returned to the castle, Eclipsa removed the illusion and gave herself up.

"She should get a fair trial first!" Star demanded.

"Fine" Moon groaned.

 **'** **Beware of the war that is coming, beware when a star fights the sun in a heat-ridden battle.**

 **The blood moon sees all of this and more; who will survive Eclipsa's wrath?'**

-To be continued-

 **I know this was just chapter 3 but it's safe to say that the crossover stuff is over one and I'm just focusing on the Star stuff.**

 **I have foreshadowed stuff (and I REAL want a war to happen in the show) and well yeah, this will be fun.**

 **However….**

 **Here's a netural-ish news: I'm going back to College to start my third year on the 5** **th** **September because of this, I'll be putting all of my on-going stories on hold until further notice.**

 **I know, I know; this story was just getting to the good stuff!**

 **I have no idea if I'll have free time to do writing when I start my course so we'll have to see.**

 **This also means I'll be on fanfiction less but I'll try to check in every once in a while.**

 **Thank you to the ones on the Star vs amino who reminded me to address the all-seeing eye spell incident and Miss Heinous' connection to the butterfly family. Without you, I would have probably forgotten to address that XD So thanks so much.**

 **I'll see you in the next one** **?**

 **Peace!**

 **Note: Vereine means Cubs in German.**

 **The next chapter will be set after 'Monster Bash' as Meteora will be the key to start a war.**


End file.
